mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Mario
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Nintendo 3DS Chief Producer *Osamu Ohashi Producer *Nobuya Ohashi Director *Koji Shindo Game Design Game Director *Naohiro Hirao Game Designers *Takao Hirabayashi *Shintaro Kai *Hirofumi Araki *Rei Hata License & Localize Coordinator *Hiroshi Noguchi Game Design Assistant *Yoshito Takemae *Kohei Iikuza Scenario Writer *Yasushi Otake Program Lead Programmer *Kouichi Nomura Programmers *Keiichi Noda *Takenori Kato *Naoki Sugio *Kentarou Tomii *Ryo Abe *Kotaro Tahara Art Design Senior Art Director *Kazuyuki Hoshino Art Director *Hitoshi Furukubo Character Artists *Shinji Matsuura *Akira Higaki Animation Director *Motohiro Fukui Lead Character Animator *Keiichi Kizu Character Animators *Hiroyuki Abe *Shugo Goda *Kazuhisa Shumonou *Nakoko Kuhara *Takeshi Kanda *Koichi Shibuya *Mieko Ajima *Eriko Kato *Kazuyuki Matsumoto *Ko Ishitoya *Masashi Fukumitsu *Hiromasa Yoshida *Yasushi Ogino *Kenji Odakura *Kentaro Niina Stage Artists *Takayuki Nagashima *Shuto Matsuo *Tetsuya Tabuchi *Taichi Kuratani *Mikio Ohkubo Effect Artist *Yuuki Abe Production Artist *Shun Miyanaga Lead Graphic UI Artist *Maiko Kobayashi Graphic UI Artists *Tetsuya Aoki *Chihiro Ishikura Marvelous AQL Senior Manager *Kenichiro Tsukuda Project Manager *Takehiro Ishida Director *Takamichi Nitta Game Designers *Shiro Maekawa *Kentaro Yazawa *Taiki Watanabe Programmers *Tomoyuki Ando *Manami Yuuki *Akihiko Tsutahara *Ika En *Masahiro Horikoshi *Yoshihumi Ootsu Animators *Takeshi Toyoda *Takashi Kawashima *Koichi Suzuki *Yoshiakira Nakano *Taketoyo Ogawa Effect Artist *Tarit Nilubol UI Artists *Jiro Nagasaki *Yoko Takei Sound Sound Producer, Composer & Lead Sound Editor *Teruhiko Nakagawa Composer & Sound Editor *Tadashi Kinukawa Composers *Kenichi Tokoi *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) *Sachio Ogawa *Tomonori Sawada *Hideaki Kobayashi *Takeshi Isozaki *Jun Senoue *Naofumi Hataya *Tomoya Ohtani *Tomonari Hayashibe Sound Editors *Masaru Setsumaru *Tatsuya Maeda Musicians L.A. Session Orchestration Supervisor & Conductor *Kazumi Ishibashi Flutes / Piccolo *Heather Clark *Amy Tatum Oboe *Leslie Reed Clarinets *Gary Bovyer *Phil O'Connor Bassoon *Ken Munday French Horns *Steve Becknell *Daniel Kelley Trumpets *Jon Lewis *Marissa Benedict *Rob Schaer Trombones / Bass Trombones *Alex Iles *Andy Malloy *Steve Holtman Violins *Charlie Bisharat *Rafael Rishik *Susan Rishik *Neli Nikolaeva *Armen Anassian *Clayton Haslop *Lorand Lokuszta *Amy Wickman *Nina Evtuhov *Radu Pieptea Violas *Evan Wilson *Victor DeAlmeida Cellos *David Low *Vanessa Freebairn-Smith Contrabass *David Parmeter Alto Sax *Brian Scanlon Acoustic/ Electric Jazz Bass *Trey Henry Drums/ Snare *Steve Schaeffer Orchestra Contracter *David Low New York Session Orchestrator & Conductor *Larry Hochman Flutes / Piccolo *Elizabeth Mann *Kathy Fink *Helen Campo Oboes / Englishhorns *Shelley Woodworth *Lynne Cohen Clarinets *John Moss *Lino Gomez Bassoons / Bass Clarinet *Gilbert DeJean *Chales McCracken French Horns *Shelagh Abate *Even Geiger *Will DeVos *Adam Krathamer Trumpets *Anthony Kafleck *Tim Schadt *James DelaGarza Trombones / Bass Trombone *John Wheeler *Scott Cranston *Bill Whitaker Tuba *Morris Kainuma Percussion *Susan Evans *Joseph Passaro *Kory Grossman Violins *Cenovia Cummins *Joyce Hammann *Louise Owen *Antoine Silverman *Kristine Musser *Sean Carney *Carol Pool *Entcho Todorov *Ming Yeh *Lora Baylis *Rick Dolan Violas *Daniel Panner *Alison Gordon *Todd Low *Jonathan Dinklage Cellos *Stephanie Cummins *Anja Wood *Laura Bontrager Contrabasses *Pete Donovan *Jeff Carney Harp *Stacey Shames Electric Guitar *Pete McCann Tokyo Session Trumpet & Brass Section Arranger *Masahiro Kobayashi Trumpets *Eric Myashiro *Futoshi Kobayashi Trombone *Kanade Shishiuchi Sax *Masato Honda Strings *Kimiko Nakagawa Strings Guitar *Chewtaro Moritake Electric Basses *FIRE *Kenjiro Murai Drums *Masayuki Osada Recording & Production Directors *Kei Momose (ArtistreeMedia Co.,Ltd) *Atsushi "SUSHI" Kosugi (Beat On Beat, Inc. - NY) Recording & Production Coordinators *Hidetaka "Carl" Shibata (Power House Studio) *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) *Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade, inc.) *Yoji Sugiyama (Witchcraft) *Kazuyoshi Tonami (Grand Funk Inc.) Recording & Mix Engineers *J. Stanley Johnston *Dave Darlington *Yoshitada Miya *Masahiro Fukuhara (Attic Arcade, inc.) Score Recordist *Tom Hardisty Score Technical Engineer *Ryan Robinson Stage Crew *Richard Wheeler Jr. Stage Coordinator *Jamie Olvera Assistant Engineer *Derik Lee Recording & Mix Studios *Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage *Decibel Transfer and Storage *Manhattan Sound Recording *Bass Hit Recording, NYC *Attic Arcade, Inc. *Sega Digital Studio Mastering Engineer *Kazushi Kyogoku Mastering Studios *Hitokuchi-zaka Studios Inc. Voice Narrator *runblebee SEGA Characters (Japanese) *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Kouji Yusa *Kenta Miyake *Nao Takamori *Daisuke Ono *Sayaka Aoki *Rumi Ochiai *Taiten Kusunoki *Daikuke Kishio *Etsuko Kozakura *Yuki Masuda *Youko Teppouzuka *Takashi Nagasako *Mitsuo Iwata *Wataru Takagi *Chikao Otsuka *Tomoko Sasaki Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Directors *Eriko Kimura *Keiichiro Miyoshi (TOHOKUSHINSHA) SEGA Characters (English) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Kate Higgins - Tails *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman et Eggman Nega *Travis Willingham - Knuckles *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Cindy Robinson - Amy *Karen Strassman - Rouge *Keith Silverstein - Vector *Michelle Ruff - Cream *Derek Allen *Kent Hampton *David Keefer *Troy Baker *Maggie O'Connor *Mike Mychk *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega *Michael Yurchak - Jet *Kyle Hebert *Wally Wingert *Quinton Flynn as Silver *Laura Bailey - Blaze et Omochao (non crédité) Voice Production *Studiopolis Inc. Voice & Casting Director *Jack Fletcher Casting Directors *Joe Moeller *Jamie Simone Recording Engineers *Suzanne Goldfish *Eric Lewis *David Barr *John Brengman Recording Assistant *Heather Pennington Dialogue Editors *Suzanne Goldfish *Eric Lewis *John Brengman *Elliot Anders Procuction Assistants *Sean Kelley *James Lafferty *Chris Eaton Production Accountant *Laura Lopez Line Producer *Joe Muller CG Production MARZA ANIMATION PLANET INC. CG Director *Toshiya Umeda Character Modeling Department *Naoto Kawaguchi Sets Modeling Department *Yoshihiro Hanada Props Modeling Department *Hideaki Makinouchi Lighting & Compositing Department *Satoshi Tomatsu *Kohei Kajisa Project Support Project Manager *Akira Ito CG Producer *Masahito Imamura License Team Manager *Rentaro Nagahara License Coordinator *Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support *Nobuyuki Minato *Ai Sato *Hiromi Okada Publicity *Yasushi Nagumo Marketing *Yasushi Yamashita Manual Production *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Hiroki Osawa *Toshiki Yamaguchi *Tetsuya Honda Product Test *Takeshi Shoji *Junichi Shimizu *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Kenji Takano *Kouji Nakagawa *Hiromi Miyama *Hirotoyo Yoshikawa *Kengo Kawata *Tomoyo Hirakawa *Mitsuo Konno *Kenichi Morioka *Akira Shige *Shunichi Senda *Muneyoshi Sasaki *Yoshihio Fujisawa *Mitsuhisa Watanabe *Masanori Tsuchiya *Ryo Yoshizawa *Nobuhiro Kurokawa *Keita Kato QA Test *Seiji Hasegawa *Yoshihiro Narumi *Kouzou Takasugi Sonic Character Supervisors *Takashi Iizuka *Yuji Uekawa *Eitaro Toyoda Sega of America Corporate Management CEO *Mike Hayes President and COO *Masanao Maeda CFO *John Cheng HR Director *Michelle Whitmore Production Associate Producers, Localization *Mark Orillaneda *Bryant Green *Samuel Mullen Development Director, International *Patrick Riley Senior VP of Production *Gary Dunn Creative Director *Ethan Einhorn Development Operations Director *John Merlino Publishing Executive VP of Sales And Marketing *Alan Pritchard Senior VP of Publishing And Content *Rob Lightner Senior Vice President, Digital Business *Haruki Satomi Publishing Manager *Katrin Darolle Senior Director of Marketing *Darren Williams Director of Marketing *Marcella Churchill Senior Brand Manager *Judy Gilbertson Associate Brand Manager *Aaron Webber Senior Public Relations Manager *Kerstin Mueller Public Relations Manager *Thu Nguyen *Elvin Gee Manager of Media And Events *Teri Higgins Director of Creative Services *Jen Groeling Production Manager *Gary Disbrow Advertising Production Specialist *Jacqueline Lee Graphic Designer *Marco Garcia First Party Manager *Sarah Elliot First Party Specialist *Queenie Magsakay Senior Director of Sales *Keith Gerhardt Senior Director of Sales Operations *Laurie Mendez Director of Channel Marketing *Scott Lambrecht Manager of Channel Programs *Anna Nguyen Senior Finance Manager *Jasen Chin Senior Manager, Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Senior Operations Manager *Tom Dudley Senior Purchasing Coordinator *Lu Luna Inventory And Materials Coordinators *Andy Navarro Licensing Manager *Jerry Chu Licensing Manager *Cindy Chau Senior Web Producer *Shawn Storc Lead Flash Developer *Michael Dobbins Senior Web Designer *Annie Shaw Video Production Manager *Carl Smolka Video Editor *Greg Ammen Community Managers *Kellie Parker *Julian Mehlfield Customer Support Manager *Robert Miles Director of Legal *Liana A. Larson Legal Counsel *Jerusha Herman *Cindy Lin Contracts Administrator *Edison Haywood IT Director *Jake Salgado Network Manager *George Bueno Applications Manager *Vish Reddy Quality Assurance QA Manager *Mark Cartwright QA Supervisors *Demetrius Griffin *Shawn Griffin QA Lead *Anthony Banks QA Assistant Lead *Luke Hoppel QA Testers *Bryan Bacorro *Morgan Perry *Jeffrey Campbell *Eugene Smilovitsky *Samuel Soukkampha *Rocca Vienna Stadards Supervisor *Stephen Akana Standards Lead *Junior Sison Standards Assistant Leads *Niroth Keo *Justin Edwards Standards Testers *Jayson Cook *Harold Butchart *Christine Letheby *Lisa Bonifacino Text Proofreading *Teressa Guest *Camden Tayler *Junior Sison *Christine Letheby Mastering Lab Supervisor *Rey Casto Buzon Mastering Lab Technician *Christopher Rilles Hardware Supervisor *Matt Ellison Hardware Technician *Kirsten Coleman SEGA EUROPE, LTD. Senior Vice President - EMEA Sales *Jurgen Post Senior Vice President - Production *Gary Dunn Senior Vice President Marketing *Gary Knight Head of Studio Localisation & ESD *Charlotte O'Connor Senior Producer *Bobby Wertheim Producer *Hiroki Saito Assistant Producer *Renee Teloka Sonic Brand Director *David Corless Senior Brand Manager *Helen Churchill Brand Manager *James Bray Publishing Manager *Lee Harris Head of PR *Lynn Daniel Senior European PR Manager *Kerry Martyn Head of Creative Services *Alison Peat Traffic Manager *Jeff Webber Creative Services *Arnoud Tempelaere *Ranjan Vekaria *Ed Bostock *Rikard Rodin *Matthew Webber *Michael Power *Kat Anastasiou *Elliot Kidner *Akane Hiraoka *Matthew Pearson Senior Vice President, Business Planning & Operations *Yusuke Suair Senior Purchasing Manager *Caroline van Venrooji Production Manager *Natalie Forsyth Head of Digital Marketing *Mike Evans Senior Online Marketing Executive *Charlotte Mills Head of Online *Adam Hance Head of Legal & Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Legal Counsel *Polly Bennett Legal Executive *Saad Choudri Head of Licensing *Nivine Emeran Licensing and Commercial Co-ordinator *Karen Cheslett Director of Development Services SEGA West *Jim Woods Head of Development Services *Mark Le Breton Production Manager *Ben Howell Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation Manager *Marta Lois Gonzalez Localisation Project Manager *Guiseppe Rizzo Assistant Localisation Project Manager *Antonella Marras *Luis J. Paredes Translators *Ronan Salon *Carole Kunzelmann *Gabriel Casas *Jesús Álvarez *Sebastián Pérez Salguero *Chiara Canu *Giuseppe Rosa *Tatjana Nath *Daniela Kaynert *Nicole Thomer Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager *Dave Pither Senior Mastering Technician *Phil Adams Assistant Marketing Technicians *Cara Gifford-Pitcher *Michael Veness Project Lead *Adrian Daly Language QA Supervisor *Alessandro Irranca Language Team Lead *Ruggero Varisco Language Assistant Team Leader *Marcus Laqua Language Senior Testers *Massimiliano Scatà *Serenella Grimaldi Language Testers *Arthur Kerpershoek *Carles Carrasco *David Bilbao *Gwladys Gaye *Hendrik Ranson *Iris Loison *Maarten de Jong *Nura Völk *Stephanie Homa Standards Supervisor *Darran Wall Standards Coordinator *Mohammed Ajaib Senior Standards Technicians *Martin Walker Standards Technicians *Kevin Murphy *Marvin Andrews *Olly White Functionality Supervisor *Julie Metior Project Monitor *Sanjay Jagmohan Senior Testers *Robert Thompson Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien QA Administrators *Christ Geiles Shift Monitors *Tony Langan *Christian Bailey SEGA UK UK Marketing Director *Amanda Farr UK Product Manager *Ben Walker UK PR Manager *Stefan McGarry UK Trade Marketing Executive *Ian Cooper SEGA International International Director of Sales *Alison Gould International Account Manager *Simon Inch Product Manager - International *Sam Sadeghi SEGA Spain Managing Director *Javier Fuentes Marketing Director *Izaskun Urretabizkaia Product Manager *German Fritsch PR Manager *Diana Radetski SEGA Benelux Managing Director *Jurgen Post Marketing Director *Johan De Windt PR Manager *Roel Peeters SEGA France Directeur General Europe du Sud *James Rebours Marketing Manager *Thomas Grellier Chef de Produits *Alexandre Chapt Responsable RP *Franck Sebastien Attachée de Presse *Alexandra Fiore SEGA Germany Managing Director *Markus L. Wiedemann Marketing Manager *Henning Otto Product Manager *Oliver Beck Senior PR Manager *Fabian Dohla PR Executive *Susanne Ortega Community Manager *Sebastian Weidenbeck SEGA Australia Managing Director *Darren Macbeth Marketing Director *Gareth Gower Product Manager *Neroli Harpur PR Manager *Rebecca Charlambous NINTENDO Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Kato *Yo Ohnishi *Yusuke Nakano *Shigehisa Nakaue *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Taro Bando Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Kenny James - Bowser et Bowser Skelet *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Sam Kelly - Peach et Toad *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi et Birdo *Toru Asakawa - Roi Boo et Skelerex *Sanae Susaki - Boo *Atsushi Masaki - Kamek *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass *Dex Manley - Lakitu NOA Localization Coordination *Nate Bihldorff European Localization Supervision *Michaël Hugot *Jamie Grant European Localization Coordination *Silvio Schmelz *Luis Golbano French *Laurence Uhlen *Frédérick Gouard *Marie-Cécile Dussol *Emmanuel Adien Italian *Edoardo Toniolatti *Daniele Albrito *Sergio Fragomeli *Anna Tarantini German *Patrick Thorenz *Alexander Tenge *Benedikt Grosser *Veronika Hoffmann Spanish *David Gutiérrez Varona *Jesús Gutiérrez *David Higueras *Alesander Valero Dutch *Marijke Pustjens *Chris Hoppenbrouwers Debug *Mario Club Co., Ltd. Coordination *Takayoshi Katori Special Thanks *Shiori Adachi *Ryo Koizumi *Takehiro Oyama *Mitsuo Iwamoto Associate Producers *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Emi Watanabe *Toyokazu Nonaka Producer *Hiroshi Sato General Producer *Shinya Takahashi Senior Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Executive Director *Jonathan Kemp Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker Olympic Approvals & Research *Riva Smith *Jenny Loudon Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby IOC TMS Account Manager *Peter Garcia Sjögrim Business Development Manager *Lane Young LOCOG With special thanks to all at the London Organising Committee of the Olympic Games and Paralympic Games, who contributed towards the development, production and approval of this video game. Special Thanks *Kentaro Fujita *Tomoyuki Naito *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi *Kazuhiro Fumoto *Shingo Kawakami *Masashi Jinbo *Koji Suezawa *Shuhei Ono *Takashi Kuboki *Yuzou Hirata *Yoshihiko Toyoshima *Takako Nagase *Takamasa Usui *Tetsuya Kawada *Yuushi Inagaki *Shinya Murakami *Katsuyuki Shigihara *Yoshihito Ike *Anna Murai *Haruka Asaoka(ArtistreeMedia Co.,Ltd) *Shinobu Yokota *Misato Mitani *Kenji Miyagawa *Naohiro Horiuchi *Masakazu Kobayashi *Tatsuya Shikata *Ken Balough *Erica Mason *Heather Lucchetti *Marjorie Puruganan *Sean Ratcliffe *Mark Nutt *Jamie Bailey *Oliver Fryer *The Orbit created by Anish Kapoor and Cecil Balmond *The Royal Parks Executive Supervisors *Takayuki Kawagoe *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Yukio Sugino *Naoya Tsurumi Executive Producer *Okitane Usui Wii Chief Producer *Osamu Ohashi Producer *Nobuya Ohashi Director *Eigo Kasahara Game Design Section Lead Game Designer *Masayuki Inoue Game Designers *Kota Terada *Shingo Kawakami *Yasushi Funakoshi *Masashi Jinbo *Koji Suezawa *Yugo Ogura *Yuka Niijima License & Localize Coordinator *Hiroshi Noguchi Game Design Assistant *Kohei Iizuka Scenario Writer *Yasushi Otake Program Section Lead Programmer *Mitsuru Takahashi Programmers *Tomoyuki Naito *Motoyoshi Sato *Maki Nishimori *Yuichi Kumada *Hiroaki Yanagisawa *Masafumi Matsuyama *Takashi Kuboki *Yasunori Tsutsumi *Yuzou Hirata *Mitsuki Kagawa *Yoshihiko Toyoshima *Toru Fukuda *Kazuki Nagase Art Design Section Senior Art Director *Kazuyuki Hoshino Art Director *Hiroshi Kanazawa Character Artists *Shinji Matsuura *Akira Higaki *Ryosuke Hayashi Animation Director *Motohiro Fukui Character Animators *Keiichi Kizu *Hiroyuki Abe *Shugo Goda *Kazuhisa Shimonou *Nahoko Kuhara *Takeshi Kanda *Koichi Shibuya *Mieko Ajima *Eriko Kato *Kazuyuki Matsumoto *Tetsuya Kawada *Yuushi Inagaki *Shinya Murakami *Ko Ishitoya *Masashi Fukumitsu *Hiromasa Yoshida *Yasushi Ogino *Kenji Odakura Environment Artists *Takanobu Kimura *Miho Furuse *Shuto Matsuo *Hiroyoshi Ohsawa *Yukimi Nakamura *Jun Takeda *Yuuki Abe Effect Artist *Fumiyoshi Sakauchi Production Artist *Shun Miyanaga Lead Graphic UI Artist *Takayuki Iwasaki Graphic UI Artists *Hiroi Sato *Yuichi Kikuchi *Mariya Arai *Tetsuya Aoki Racjin Development Manager *Tomohiko Sato Project Leader & Lead Game Designer *Kenichi Kaji Game Designers *Masaki Oka *Kouji Yasumura *Koudai Inosaka *Yasunori Aoyama Lead Programmer *Hitoshi Tatemoto Programmers *Kezuyuki Takata *Toshiyuki Nagaoka *Shigeru Komatsu *Masayuki Babata *Atsushi Miura *Tomohiro Yoshikawa Lead Artist *Hiroyuki Shigetomi Artists *Mitsuru Kawasaki *Yuki Yamanaka *Naoyuki Hironaka *Ayumi Miyake *Mizuho Kondou *Yoshie Yamamoto Development Officers *Tetsuo Nakano *Keisuke Makino CG Production MARZA ANIMATION PLANET INC. CG Director *Toshihiro Aramaki CG Supervisor *Kohei Kajisa Animation Supervisor *Takaaki Kise PUB Art Director *Toshiya Umeda Character Modeling Department *Naoto Kawaguchi *Hiroaki Ota Sets Modeling Department *Yoshihiro Hanada *Hideyuki Higashi *Hiroyuki Yagi Props Modeling Department *Hideaki Makinouchi Rigging Department *Tatsuya Akagi *Tomohiro Hanawa *Yoko Ukai *Yumi Morizane Layout & Animation Department *Tsuyoshi Tanaka *Tatsunori Tomiyama *Wataru Kitamura *Kumiko Koyama Effects Department *Yoshihisa Inoue *Daisuke Satoyoshi Lighting & Compositing Department *Satoshi Tomatsu *Hirokazu Ayukawa System Administration *Yuji Sato Software Development *Takamasa Matsunari Matte Painting *Takuya Imamura Motion Graphics *flapper3 Youta Suzuki Project Support Librarian *Noriaki Hashimoto Project Manager *Akira Ito CG Producer *Masahito Imamura Sound Section Sound Producer *Kenichi Tokoi Composers *Naofumi Hataya *Tadashi Kinukawa *Hideaki Kobayashi *Jun Senoue *Tomoya Ohtani *Teruhiko Nakagawa *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) *Shinpei Yamashita (delfisound, Inc.) *Keiichi Sugiyama (Studiio Qareeb) *Yasufumi Fukuda Musicians New York Session Orchestrator & Conductor *Larry Hochman Flute / Piccolo *Elizabeth Mann *Kathy Fink *Helen Campo Oboe / Englishhorn *Shelley Woodworth *Lynne Cohen Clarinet *John Moss *Lino Gomez Bassoon / Bass Clarinet *Gilbert DeJean *Chales McCracken French Horn *Shelagh Abate *Even Deiger *Will DeVos *Adam Krauthamer Trumpet *Anthony Kafleck *Tim Schadt *James DelaGarza Trombone / Bass Trombone *John Wheeler *Scott Cranston *Bill Whitaker Tuba *Morris Kainuma Percussion *Susan Evans *Joseph Passaro *Kory Grossman Violins *Cenovia Cummins *Joyce Hammann *Louise Owen *Antoine Silverman *Kristine Musser *Sean Carney *Entcho Todorov *Ming Yeh *Lorra Baylis *Rick Dolan Violas *Daniel Panner *Alison Gordon *Todd Low *Jonathan Dinklage Cellos *Stephanie Cummins *Anja Wood *Laura Bontrager Contra Bass *Pete Donovan *Jeff Carney Harp *Stacey Shames Electric Guitar *Pete McCann Tokyo Session Conductor *Koji Haishima Trumpet and Brass Section Arranger *Masahiro Kobayashi Trumpet *Eric Miyashiro *Futoshi Kobayashi *Mikio Saito Trombone *Kanade Shishiuchi *Koichi Nonoshita *Hiroki Sato Sax *Masato Honda Strings *Kimiko Nakagawa Strings 10 Holes Harmonica *Hirofumi Mizuno B3 Organ *Daisuke Kawai Guitars *Chewtaro Moritake *Kazuto Baba Electric Bass *FIRE Recording & Production Directors *Atsushi "SUSHI" Kosugi (Beat On Beat, Inc. - NY) *Yutaka Minobe (delfisound, Inc.) Recording & Mix Coordinators *Hidetaka"Carl"Shibata (Power House Studio) *Yukifumi Makino (delfisound, Inc.) *Kiyoshi Yoshida (Attic Arcade, Inc.) *Yoji Sugiyama (Witchcraft) *Fumio Takano (Tokyo Chamber Music Association) Recording & Mix Engineers *Dave Darlington *Masahiro Fukuhara (Attic Arcade, Inc.) *Yoshitada Miya Recording Engineer *Nobushige Mashiko Assistant Engineers *Derik Lee *Masanori Hata (Sound City) Recording & Mix Studios *Manhattan Sound Recording *Bass Hit Recording, NYC *Attic Arcade, Inc. *Sega Digital Studio Recording Studios *Sound City *Delfi Sound Mastering Engineer *Kazushi Kyogoku Mastering Studios *Hitokuchi-zaka Studios Inc. Game Sound Department Sound Editor *Masaru Setsumaru *Tatsuya Maeda Narrator *runblebee Voice SEGA Characters (Japanese) *Jun-ichi Kanemaru *Ryo Hirohashi *Nobutoshi Canna *Taeko Kawata *Kouji Yusa *Kenta Miyake *Nao Takamori *Daisuke Ono *Sayake Oaki *Rumi Ochiai *Taiten Kusunoki *Daisuke Kishio *Etsuko Kozakura *Yuki Masuda *Youko Teppouzuka *Takashi Nagasako *Mitsuo Iwata *Wataru Takagi *Chikao Otsuka Recording Producer *Takuya Ohno (TOHOKUSHINSHA) Recording Directors *Eriko Kimura *Keiichiro Miyoshi (TOHOKUSHINSHA) SEGA Characters (English) *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic *Kate Higgins - Tails *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman et Eggman Nega *Travis Willingham - Knuckles *Kirk Thornton - Shadow *Cindy Robinson - Amy *Karen Strassman - Rouge *Keith Silverstein - Vector *Michelle Ruff - Cream *Derek Allen *Kent Hampton *David Keefer *Troy Baker *Maggie O'Connor *Mike Mychk *Vic Mignogna - E-123 Omega *Michael Yurchak - Jet *Kyle Herbert *Wally Wingert *Quinton Flynn - Silver *Laura Bailey - Blaze et Omochao (non crédité) Voice Production *Studiopolis Inc. Voice Director *Jack Fletcher Casting Directors *Jack Fleatcher *Joe Moeller *Jamie Simone Recording Engineers *Suzanne Goldfish *Eric Lewis *David Barr *John Brengman Recording Assistant *Heather Pennington Dialogue Editors *Suzanne Goldfish *Eric Lewis *John Brengman *Elliot Anders Production Assistants *Sean Kelley *James Lafferty *Chris Eaton Production Accountant *Laura Lopez Line Producer *Joe Moeller License Team Manager *Rentaro Nagahara License Coordinator *Rika Shirai Localization & Marketing Support *Nobuyuki Minato *Ai Sato *Hiromi Okada Publicity *Yasushi Nagumo Marketing *Yasushi Yamashita Manual Production *Yoshihiro Sakuta *Tetsuya Honda *Hiroki Osawa *Toshiki Yamaguchi Product Test *Takashi Shoji *Junichi Shimizu *Akira Nishikawa *Osamu Sato *Kenji Takano *Keima Sasaki *Takashi Kaneko *Tao Taniguchi *Daisuke Miyamoto *Atsushi Murayama *Hiromi Miyama *Azusa Ikeda *Tomoko Sekiguchi *Yuichi Kirihata *Rintarou Furukawa *Kouji Nakagawa *Ryo Yoshizawa *Yu Uchida *Toshiaki Matsuda *Mai Yoshizaki *Mitsuhisa Watanabe *Yusuke Asano *Hitoshi *Takehito Nakamura *Hiroki Amano QA Test *Seiji Hasegawa *Yoshihiro Narumi *Ryouichi Katou Sonic Character Supervisors *Takashi Iizuka *Yuji Uekawa *Eitaro Toyoda Sega of America Corporate Management CEO *Mike Hayes President and COO *Masanao Maeda CFO *John Cheng HR Director *Michelle Whitmore Production Associate Producers *Mark Orillaneda *Bryant Green Development Director, International *Patrick Riley Senior VP of Production *Gary Dunn Associate Creative Director *Ethan Einhorn Director of Technology *Jez Sherlock Development Operations Manager *John Merlino Publishing Executive VP of Sales Anf Merketing *Alan Pritchard Senior VP of Publishing And Content *Rob Lightner VP of Digital Distribution *Haruki Satomi Publishing Manager *Katrin Darolle Senior Director of Marketing *Darren Williams Director of Marketing *Marcella Churchill Senior Brand Manager *Judy Gilbertson Associate Brand Manager *Aaron Webber Senior Public Relations Manager *Kerstin Mueller Public Relations Manager *Thu Nguyen *Elvin Gee Manager of Media And Events *Teri Higgins Director of Creative Services *Jen Groeling Production Manager *Mary Drisbow Advertising Production Specialist *Jacqueline Lee Graphic Designer *Marco Garcia First Party Manager *Sarah Elliott First Party Specialist *Queenie Magsakay Senior Director of Sales *Keith Gerhardt Senior Director of Sales Operations *Laurie Mendez Director of Channel Marketing *Scott Lambrecht Manager of Channel Programs *Anna Nguyen Senior Finance Manager *Jasen Chin Senior Manager, Corporate Planning *Kenya Numata Senior Operations Manager *Tom Dudley Senior Purchasing Coordinator *Lu Luna Inventory And Materials Coordinator *Andy Navarro Licensing Manager *Jerry Chu *Cindy Chau Senior Web Producer *Shawn Storc Lead Flash Developer *Michael Dobbins Senior Web Designer *Annie Shaw Video Production Manager *Carl Smolka Video Editor *Greg Ammen Community Managers *Kellie Parker *Julian Mehlfield Customer Support Manager *Robert Miles Director of Legal *Llana A. Larson Legal Counsel *Jerusha Herman *Cindy Lin Contracts Administrator *Edison Haywood IT Director *Jake Salgado Network Manager *George Bueno Applications Manager *Vish Reddy Quality Assurance QA Manager *Mark Cartwright QA Supervisor *Demetrius Griffin *Shawn Dobbins QA Lead *Jason Bianchi QA Assistant Lead *Andrew Wong QA Testers *Adam Blumberg *Phil Guadagna *German Roverso *Michael Sanders *Camden Yatler *Adam Todd *Dan Hutchinson *Nick Perry Standards Supervisor *Stephen Akana Standards Leads *Junior Sison *Christine Letheby Standards Assistant Leads *Niroth Keo *Justin Edwards *Lisa Bonifacino Standards Testers *Jayson Cook *Anthony Aguilar *Harold Butchart Text Proofreading *Teressa Guest *Camden Tayler *Junior Sison *Christine Letheby Mastering Lab Supervior *Rey Casto Buzon Mastering Lab Technician *Christopher Rilles Hardware Supervisor *Matt Ellison Hardware Technician *Kirsten Coleman SEGA EUROPE, LTD. Senior Vice President - EMEA Sales *Jurgen Post Senior Vice President - Production *Gary Dunn Senior Vice President Marketing *Gary Knight Head of Studio - Japanese IP *Kuniyo Matsumoto Senior Producer *Akiko O'Driscoll Assistant Producer *Hiroki Saito Sonic Brand Director *David Corless Senior Brand Manager *Helen Churchill Brand Manager *James Bray Publishing Manager *Lee Harris Head od PR *Lynn Daniel Senior European PR Manager *Kerry Martyn Head of Creative Services *Alison Peal Traffic Coordinator *Jeff Webber Creative Services *Arnoud Tempelaere *Ranjan Vekaria *Ed Bostock *Rikard Rodin *Matthew Webber *Michael Power *Kat Anastasiou *Elliot Kidner *Akane Hiraoka *Matthew Pearson Senior Vice President, Business Planning & Operations *Yusuke Suai Senior Purchasing Manager *Caroline van Venrooji Production Manager *Natalie Forsyth Head of Digital Marketing *Mike Evans Senior Online Marketing Executive *Charlotte Mills Head of Online *Adam Hance Head of Legal & Business Affairs *Nicky Ormrod Legal Counsel *Polly Bennett Legal Executive *Saad Choudri Head of Licensing *Nivine Emeran Licensing and Commercial Co-ordinator *Karen Cheslett Head of Development Services *Mark Le Breton Production Manager *Ben Howell Resource Manager *Ben Jackson Localisation Manager *Marta Lois Gonzalez Localisation Project Manager *Giuseppe Rizzo Assistant Localisation Project Manager *Antonella Marras Translators *Ronan Salon *Carole Kunzelmann *Gabriel Casas *Jesús Álvarez *Sebastián pérez Salguero *Chiara Canu *Giuseppe Rosa *Tatjana Nath *Daniela Kaynert *Nicole Thomer Mastering, Equipment and Submissions Manager *Dave Pither Senior Mastering Technician *Phil Adams Assistant Mastering Technicians *Cara Gifford-Pitcher *Michael Veness Project Lead *Adrian Daly Language QA Supervisor *Alessandro Irranca Language Team Lead *Ruggero Varisco Language Assistant Team Leader *Pedro González Gala Language Senior Testers *Marcus Laqua *Michael Willenborg Language Testers *Dmitri Gerard *Muriel Barthes *Massimiliano Scatà *Stefano Amico *Lydia Schmitt *David Bilbao *Pablo Menéndez *Arthur Kerpershoek *Liz Oomens Standards Supervisor *Darran Wall Standards Coordinator *Mohammed Ajaib Senior Standards Technicians *Lawrence Donohue Standards Technicians *Olly White *Kevin Murphy Functionality Supervisor *Julie Metior Project Monitor *Andrew Sparks *Sanjay Jagmohan Senior Testers *Kye Connolly *Wing Pui-Chung Functionality Testers *Helen Gray *Dean Shanghanoo *Ricky Lovage Administration and Finance Coordinator *Chris Bien QA Administrators *Chris Geiles Shift Monitors *Tony Langan *Christian Bailey SEGA UK UK Marketing Director *Amanda Farr UK Product Manager *Ben Walker UK PR Manager *Stefan McGarry UK Trade Marketing Executive *Ian Cooper SEGA International International Director of Sales *Alison Gould International Account Manager *Simon Inch Product Manager - International *Sam Sadeghi SEGA Spain Managing Director *Javier Fuentes Marketing Director *Izaskun Urretabizkaia Product Manager *German Fritsch PR Manager *Diana Radetski SEGA Benelux Managing Director *Jurgen Post Marketing Director *Johan De Windt PR Manager *Roel Peeters SEGA France Directeur General Europe du Sud *James Rebours Marketing Manager *Thomas Grellier Chef de Produits *Alexandre Chapt Responsable RP *Franck Sebastien Attachée de Presse *Alexandra Fiore SEGA Germany Managing Director *Markus L. Wiedemann Marketing Manager *Henning Otto Senior PR Manager *Fabian Dohla PR Executive *Susanne Ortega Community Manager *Sebastian Weidenbeck Product Manager *Oliver Beck SEGA Australia Managing Director *Darren Macbeth Marketing Director *Gareth Gower Product Manager *Neroli Harpur PR Manager *Rebecca Charalambous NINTENDO Graphic Supervisors *Akiko Kato *Yo Ohnishi *Tsuyoshi Watanabe Illustration Supervisors *Yusuke Nakano *Shigehisa Nakaue Sound Supervisors *Koji Kondo *Taro Bando Nintendo Character Voices *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Kenny James - Bowser et Bowser Skelet *Caety Sagoian - Bowser Jr. *Takashi Nagasako - Donkey Kong *Sam Kelly - Peach et Toad *Deanna Mustard - Daisy *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi et Birdo *Toru Asakawa - Roi Boo et Skelerex *Toru Minegishi - Dino Piranha *Sanae Susaki - Boo *Masato Mizuta *Atsushi Masaki - Kamek *Nate Bihldorff - Maskass *Dex Manley - Lakitu *Yuya Takezawa - Luma *Masafumi Kawamura NOA Localization Coordination *Nate Bihldorff European Localization Supervision *Martin Weers Coordination *Hitomi Naitoh French *Pierre Galmiche *Nicolas Sciotti *Frédéric Venet Italian *Chiara Botta *Giuseppe Tangerini German *Georg Schmalhofer *Janine Wetherell Spanish *Pedro Moreno *Alfonso Garcia-Caro *Enrique Sánchez Dutch *Moos Boulogne *Carsten Harmans Debug *Mario Club Co., Ltd. Technical Support *Mitsuo Iwamoto *Takehiro Oyama Artwork *Shiori Adachi *Ryo Koizumi Coordination *Takayoshi Katori Associate Producers *Tomoyoshi Yamane *Emi Watanabe *Toyokazu Nonaka Producer *Hiroshi Sato Senior Producer *Shigeru Miyamoto Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata ISM Executive Producer *Raymond Goldsmith Director, Business Affairs *Derek Mitchell Executive Director *Jonathan Kemp Visual Elements & Gameplay *Lee Cocker Olympic Approvals & Research *Riva Smith *Jenny Loudon Olympic Approvals *Aaron Kirby IOC TMS Account Manager *Peter Garcia Sjögrim Business Development Manager *Lane Young LOCOG With special thanks to all at the London Organising Committee of the Olympic Games and Paralympic Games, who contributed towards the development, production and approval of this video game. Special Thanks *Kentaro Fujita *Makoto Suzuki *Masayoshi Kamai *Takateru Kirino *Kazuyuki Okada *Mitsuru Osakada *Yoshito Takemae *Misato Mitani *Shinobu Yokota *Tatsuya Shikata *Ken Balough *Erica Mason *Heather Lucchetti *Marjorie Puruganan *Sean Ratcliffe *Mark Nutt *Jamie Bailey *Oliver Fryer *The Royal Parks Executive Supervisors *Takayuki Kawagoe *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Yukio Sugino *Naoya Tsurumi Executive Producer *Okitane Usui Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012